Snake Song
Story In the market area of Undertown, Ssserpent hisses as he rounds a corner, slithering as fast as he could. Jane and Lucy are close behind, Lucy stretching her arm. Ssserpent coils his body, dodging and slipping through a stand. Lucy makes it through the stand, giving chase. Lucy: Get back here, Serpent! Ssserpent: It’sss pronounced Ssserpent! Ssserpent turns, reaching his snake head hands at Lucy, going to bite her with them. Lucy does a slide, turning into a puddle as she does. Ssserpent jumps, getting on top of a stand. Lucy reforms, and gives chase. Ssserpent was back on the main path, where Jane was waiting. She slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Madam Eye. Madam Eye: Come on, little snake! Eye see all, let me see your fate! Madam Eye fires two lasers from her nipple eyes, Ssserpent dropping to the ground to dodge, creeping along it. Madam Eye raises her hands, releasing streams of pink fire. Madam Eye: Ah! I can shoot fire?! Still not that big on it. Madam Eye fires more lasers from the eyes on her arm, but Ssserpent rises up over her, him standing over her. Ssserpent: Ssso, you think you can sssee the future? Do you know yoursss? Ssserpent spits acid, which gets in Madam Eye’s eyes, her screaming. Her eyes are burning, tearing up as well. Madam Eye: Ah! My eyes! Ssserpent then wraps around Madam Eye’s body, constricting her. Madam Eye chokes back a breath, unable to breath. Ssserpent: Come into my lair, sssaid the Ssserpent to hisss prey. A bucket hits Ssserpent’s head, him groaning as he drops Madam Eye. She hits the ground, the Omnitrix glowing yellow. Ssserpent turns to look at Lucy, sliding towards her. Madam Eye reverts. Jane: Not now! Ssserpent bites at Lucy, who breaks and wraps around Ssserpent. Ssserpent spits acid, which burns through Lucy’s sludge body. Lucy: Ah! Lucy gets off Ssserpent, flinging the sludge with acid on it away. Ssserpent hisses triumphantly, as he slithers closer. Ssserpent: Now, nasty Plumber. Perhaps we can sssettle thisss. You leave, and I go free. Lucy: Unlikely. Jane activates the Omnitrix, the hologram showing a serpent alien. Jane: That’s new. Did I scan him? Let’s hope it works. Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, as she transforms into large serpent. Her face is rounder and less intimidating than Ssserpent’s, and she’s shorter. Her neck was smaller as well, making her slimmer. The Omnitrix symbol is on her chest. Ssslither: Now thisss, I can get used to. Ssslither slides forward, tackling Ssserpent. She bites at Ssserpent with her hands, as Ssserpent coils back. Ssserpent: Ah. A member of my ssspeciesss. I guesss thisss isn’t your lucky day. Ssslither: I think you’re the unlucky one. Ssserpent: Oh, but males of my ssspeciess can attract and control the females with our sssong. The sssnake sssong. Ssserpent then starts speaking in a pattern of hissing, in beat like a song. The snake song echoes, as Ssslither starts to sway back and forth. Several small, earth snakes appear as well, stopping at Ssserpent’s tail. Ssserpent: Now, handle her. Ssserpent continues his song, as Ssslither faces Lucy, skulking towards her. Lucy: Jane! Come on! Snap out of it! Oh, why do we always have to fight?! Lucy jumps onto a stand, as Ssslither spits acid at Lucy, who jumps back and dodges. Lucy retreats, as Ssserpent hisses victoriously. Ssserpent: Excellant. Now, our crime ssspree can begin. Ssserpent slithers on, singing his snake song. Ssslither follows it, an infatuated expression on her face. End Scene Ben: So let me get this straight. Lucy, Ben and Rook are in Bellwood, in Mr. Baumann’s store. They are standing in the canned food section. Ben: Lucy can now scan other alien species, and she scanned a snake alien. But the snake alien, which is a guy, has the ability to control girl snakes by singing? Lucy: Pretty much. I don’t believe it either. Rook: According to the records, Ssserpent is not a high profile criminal at all. He’s just a low life thug, and wasn’t considered a threat at all. Lucy: Well, he’s a slippery fellow, and now that he’s got Jane under his spell. Ben: We need a way to break it. Any ideas? Rook: I may have one. However, it will take some time to get everything together, and we will need to lure Ssserpent away from Jane, for safety reasons. Lucy: I have a bad feeling on that. But I don’t have any better ideas. Ben: Won’t she just revert on her own or something? Lucy: If she did, she’d be back by now. We have to assume that she’s trapped in that form. Go for it, Rook. Rook: I shall be as fast as I can. Rook runs off, leaving Lucy and Ben. Lucy: Well, ready to chase down a dangerous snake? Ben: Not really. Let’s go. Ssserpent and Ssslither leave a hole in the banks, carrying bags of money. Ssserpent hisses his snake song, Ssslither following obediently. A mana disk cuts through one of the bags, money spilling everywhere. Ssserpent hisses with distaste, as he turns to look. A ball of sludge hits his face, muffling him. His acid melts through it, as it drips off. Lucy and Ben watch. Ben: (Whistles) You weren’t kidding. Lucy: Yeah. Keep him busy. I’ll see if I can’t restrain Jane. Ben: Roger that! Ben raises his hand, as a mana sphere forms, it spinning on his finger. Ben drops it and kicks it like a soccer ball, running with it. Ssserpent hisses, as he charges at Ben. Ben slides to dodge, then kicks the soccer ball in Ssserpent’s face, it getting stuck in his mouth. Ssserpent clenches his jaws, breaking the mana ball. Ssserpent continues the snake song, as he slides at Ben. Lucy fires a stream of sludge at Ssslither, keeping her at a distance. Ssslither slides at her, as if in a daze. Ssslither spits acid at Lucy, who jumps back to dodge. Lucy: Jane! Snap out of it! This guy is controlling you! You can fight it! You are much stronger than this! Ssslither: (In a daze) Such lovely music. Lucy: Maybe I don’t have to silence the enemy. I just have to block the sound. Lucy charges in, and Ssslither goes to bite with her hands. Lucy turns to sludge, getting behind her. Lucy stretches her hands, plugging Ssslither’s ears. Ssslither turns a full 180 degrees from her waist, looking at Lucy. Ssslither spits acid at Lucy, who stretches her head sideways to dodge. Ssserpent swings his tail at Ben, grabbing his leg, lifting him up and hanging him upside down. Ssserpent hisses in Ben’s face, Ben holding his breath. Ben: Pee-yew! Why don’t you buy some breath mints with all that money you stole! Yuck! Rook: Ben! Get down! Ben and Ssserpent look, seeing Rook and a Blue furred Loboan with a creature in a cage. It is a large white mongoose, with a long tail, the end having a pinwheel shaped blade. Each of its four feet has four claws, in an x shaped. Its eyes resemble a cat, as it glares and growls at Ssserpent. Ben: Lucy! Anytime now! Ssslither shakes her head, as Ssslither looks around, confused. Ssslither: What happened? Lucy: Oh, you’re back to normal! Ssslither: What? Lucy: Just, time out already. The Omnitrix beeps, as Ssslither reverts. Rook opens the cage, the Herpexigoose charging Ssserpent. Ssserpent screams, as the Herpexigoose pounces and pins Ssserpent to the ground, caught in its x claws. The pinwheel tail spins, as it swings at Ssserpent. Ssserpent sheds his skin, slipping out from underneath it. Ssserpent charges frantically, and clings to Rook. Ssserpent: Pleassse! You mussst help me! Ssstop it, and I’ll sssurender! Loboan: Not sure if we should believe him or not. Rook: Yet, we should take his feelings into consideration. Stand in front of the cage, Ssserpent. Ssserpent obliges, as the Herpexigoose races towards Ssserpent. Ssserpent ducks, as the Herpexigoose pounces, landing in the cage. Rook closes the cage, as the Loboan locks it. The Herpexigoose scratches the cage, still feral. Ssserpent: Ah, thank you. Rook pulls out the Proto-tool, firing energy ropes, wrapping around Ssserpent. Ssserpent drops, as mana ball hits Ssserpent in the face, knocking him out. Lucy: You doing alright, Jane? Jane: Ugh. I feel like that snake has been breathing in my ear for a few hours. Lucy laughs, snorting with it. Lucy: Sounds accurate. Good work, Rook. Rook: Thank you. Although, thanks should go to my friend Scout. He is a major tracker and animal expert, and was able to locate a Herpexigoose in time. Scout: A pleasure to help. To be honest, I didn't think I would make it. Ben: Well, anyone who can find a deadly predator on a moment’s notice is good in my book. Jane: So, you’re a, Loboan? Scout: Yeah. I’ve heard of you, Jane Smith. How you captured Queen Nailah. Jane: You’re not upset about that, are you? Scout: No. I relinquished my ties to Queen and country when I joined the Plumbers. She had become way too violent. (He sniffs the air, then Jane.) Huh. You smell like strawberries. Jane: What? I don’t wear perfume. Scout: Huh. It seems like it’s been absorbed into your skin. Ben: I never noticed it. Scout: It's very faint. Rook: Anyway, we must now take this criminal to justice. Scout: And I’ll have to find a suitable habitat for this guy. Characters * Jane Smith * Lucy Mann * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Scout * Herpexigoose Villains * Ssserpent Aliens Used * Madam Eye * Ssslither (first appearance) Trivia * Ssserpent retains the ability to control females snakes that was introduced in Blast from the Past (John Smith 10). ** The power is expanded on, having him control them by singing. * The title Snake Song and the idea of the snake song comes from Cherokee Legends, me getting the idea from the Heroes of Olympus series by Rick Riordan. * The actual singing of the snake song was inspired by parseltongue from the Harry Potter series. * Ssslither is the first alien unique to Jane Smith 10. ** Its predator, a Herpexigoose, is introduced at the same time. * Scout comments Jane faintly smells like strawberries. This will be important later on. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10